New friends, New Loves, and New problems
by Capt H.M Murdock
Summary: TT,HP,DP cross. Raven has alway belived that she would never find love and that noone could love her.She also thought that there was no one who could understand her. That is until she meets a high school student know as Richard Grayson and his friends.


**Chapter 1: Crashing the Party**

**Disclaimer: I no own anyone. Plotline yes, characters no.**

Cyborg, Raven, Starfire, and Beast boy all sat around the tower with nothing to do. All the games had been played, the meditating done, and the food cooked. They were all quite board. Then the Alarm went off. Someone or something was attacking the city! The Titans sprung to their feet and ran towards the door.

Meanwhile in the small school called Jump Academy there was a boy who was sitting by himself at lunch. He was about 6' 1" and had very sharp features. His light blue eyes hidden behind black shades. He also wore a worn-out Jump Academy sweatshirt and black baggy kaki pants with combat boots. His long hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

"Hey Rich" a voice called from across the room. The man known as Rich looked up and saw one of his best friends, Harry Potter, walking towards him. Next to Harry was Danny Phantom. Both of them had just transferred here on an exchange student program.

Harry was from Britain and used to attend a privet school there called Ridge Stone. (A/n He is a wizard in this story and Danny is a ghost. Dumbledore did a little magic so that it looked like Harry came from Ridge Stone.) He and another student, Hermione Granger were the top of their class so they got the chance to see what American schools were like.

Danny was from the U.S. He had decided that he wanted to see what other schools in the country were like so Danny and Sam Manson came to Jump Academy.

Harry Danny and Rich had hit it off immediately. As did Sam and Hermione. The 5 friends were inseparable.

"Hey Rich what's up?" Danny asked with a grin

"Nothing much" replied Richard.

Soon Hermione and Sam came and joined the three boys at the table and they all ate their lunch and talked about their morning classes.

Beastboy went flying through the window of Marties meats. Starfire, somehow, was rapped up in an American flag and couldn't get out, Cyborg was knocked out after being plowed into the street dozens of times and Raven was fighting alone against Cinderblock. She threw cars, telephone poles, and even the street itself at him but to no avail. Cinderblock seemed to be unstoppable. He raised his arm and with one swift movement Raven went flying. The last thing she say were the words Ridge Stone Academy then all she saw was a blur of colors. Finally she landed in something hard, sticky, cool, and wet. She opened her eyes to see 5 pairs staring back at her.

Rich, Harry, Danny, Sam and Hermione sat quietly chatting while they ate. Unaware of the battle that was ragging outside the walls of their school. Suddenly the wall shattered and a body came through and landed onto Rich's lunch. They all arose from their seats and stared at the girl on the table.

Raven tried to get from the table but the severe pain in her leg stopped her. Suddenly Cinderblock burst through the wall.

"Where are you Titan?" Cinderblock bellowed.

"Shit" Raven mumbled just loud enough for the five around her to hear.

The three male teens stepped in front of Raven.

"You guys up for a little warm up?" Rich asked.

"Sure" the other two responded. Harry help up his hand, palm facing out, and yelled

"_ACTUS DESINO"_ and suddenly everyone but Harry, Hermione, Danny, Sam, Rich, Raven, and Cinderblock froze in place.

"Ok Danny your all set."

Danny nodded his head and became Danny Phantom. Then Rich reached behind him and extracted a small cylinder looking rod. With a push of a button it became a steel bow-staff.

Cinderblock was busy destroying a bunch of lunch tables when someone threw a can of soda at him. He turned his attention to where the can came from.

"Yo block head!" taunted Rich. "Come and get us"

Cinderblock charged the trio. Rich jumped up and landed on Cinderblocks shoulders. Harry summoned the cement floor to suddenly soften then harden again, with cinderblocks feet trapped. As the villain tried to free himself Rich came in with a flying kick. He knocked cinderblock out of his trap and into the school wall.

As Cinderblock emerged from the rubble that was once a stone wall Rich, Harry, and Danny prepared to attack again. The rock hard Foe charged the three teens but they easily dodged and caused him to go crashing through yet another wall.

"You know guys" Danny said looking at his two friends"If we keep this up there won't

be a school to defend"

The other two nodded in agreement.

"Lets wrap this up then" Harry smirked as he raised his hand again and support beams from a near by construction site came flying. He manipulated the iron beams to wrap them tightly around Cinderblock rendering him immobile. Then Rich and Danny, along with Hermione who was helping Harry hold the beams around cinderblock, charged. Rich did a flying kick and knocked the 2 ton giant out the same hole he came in from and onto the street. He landed on the asphalt hard and left a huge dent in the street and sending smoke everywhere.

Once the smoke cleared they could see that Cinderblock was down for the count. The four friends smiled at each other and walked back to where raven was laying. The others had helped her off the table and had cleaned her up a bit.

Raven looked up to see who had rescued her but all she saw was a pair of baby blue eyes.

_LVYH: Ok here is the first, (And maybe only) chapter of this story, it depended on how many reviews I get. So if you liked this story review then tell a friend. Bye bye!_


End file.
